The Strange Adventures of Team NAKYY
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: [heavy AU] This fanfic is about me, Naoko, having strange adventures with a few of my best friends, hence the name of the story. Recurring Naruto characters include Sasuke and Kakashi. Rated T for safety. [discontinued until I update x.x]
1. A Beautiful Day?

**The Strange Adventures of Team N.A.K.Y.Y**

**A/N:** Hello, reader. If you've read my fan fictions before, hello again! This is my first time doing an Alternate Universe fan fiction, so make any kind of suggestions throughout the story. I hope you like it!

**Notice:** If you are a Sasuke fan, as in if you like him _so_ much you can't stand someone with someone else, I suggest you push the back button on your browser right now. This story includes AU characters like myself married to Naruto characters such as Sasuke and I. The same thing goes for Kakashi and even Edward Elric. Thank you! Oh, remember that I **do not** own Naruto. I just own Sasuke in the AU. XD

**Alternate Universe Characters**

**Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha:** Otherwise known as me! I am a jounin married to Sasuke Uchiha. More about me will be developed in the story, or just visit my profile for more info about me. BTW, Sasuke's a bit protective, and slightly out of character for the obvious reasons in the story. Sorry, Sasuke fangirls!

**Aizu Elric:** One of my best friends. She comes from Fullmetal Alchemist, and for some reason lands in Konoha. She's married to Edward Elric, so I'm sorry, Ed fangirls, as well.

**Keiko:** Another good friend of mine. She's obsessed with a certain someone, which will be explained in the story.

**Yuue:** Another best buddy. She's very laid back, and loves hanging out with us. She likes nobody, okay?

**Yoshiko Hatake:** Married to Kakashi, and has five kids with him. Need I say more?

**1. A Beautiful Day?**

"It's a beautiful day to be outside," I said. "The sky is a clear blue, there's a cool breeze, and there's nothing like being with your friends, and your husband, of course."

I was sitting in the park with my dear husband, Sasuke, along with my friends Yoshiko, Keiko, and Yuue on a marvelous afternoon. We were enjoying boba and vanilla cream cake in the weather, as well. We talked of random things such as ninjas, marriage, and the future. Sasuke, of course, didn't say very much. He sat close to me the whole time, almost not saying a word at all to my friends.

"I wish Aizu was here to enjoy this day," Yoshiko remarked.

"Yeah. She really needs to be in this weather," Yuue added.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kiba?" Keiko suddenly blurted. The four of us stared at Keiko questionably as she wandered off-topic about her so-called crush Kiba Inuzuka. I, for one, felt slightly annoyed with her obsession of the guy, but whatever. It's obsession, what can you do about it?

"Do you mind if I join the party?" A voice was suddenly heard anonymously. The male voice came up behind Yoshiko and covered her eyes from behind.

Sasuke chuckled lightly. "What a surprise to meet you here, Kakashi-sensei."

"Yes, it _is_ a surprise seeing you here," I repeated. "Who's watching your kids?"

"WHOAAA!!!! YOU HAVE KIDS, YOSHIKO?!?!?!?!?" Keiko asked, surprised.

Yoshiko took Kakashi's wrists and lifted his hands over her eyes. "Yeah, Keiko…"

"She has five," Yuue finished.

Keiko stared at Kakashi and Yoshiko for a while. A pause of almost a minute was an awkward silence to all of us. I, for one, again, thought this was almost normal of her. Hm, I sound sarcastic, don't I?

"I hired a babysitter to watch our kids," Kakashi directed at me. "I see you're having boba and cream cake. May I join?"

"Sure," I replied. Kakashi then took a seat at our large picnic blanket, and shared with his wife Yoshiko.

"So…" I began to say, "What are we going to do for the rest of the-"

My voice was stopped by a strange whirring sound. It was near our spot where we were eating.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"It's coming from behind you, Yuue," Sasuke darkly said. He stood up, and felt and urge to attack.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke," Kakashi interrupted. "You honestly think it's a _bad_ thing that you hear something?"

"You can't be too careful," Sasuke replied.

The whirring grew louder, and suddenly stopped. Behind Yuue, there stood one of my best friends Aizu Elric. She came without her husband or her son. She was by herself.

"Hi, everybody!" Aizu greeted.

We all greeted Aizu and offered her some food. We enjoyed the next hour chatting, laughing, and finishing up the boba and homemade cream cake that Keiko made. After the hour, we cleaned up, and attempted to plan to go somewhere else.

"Where should we go?" I asked. "There's not a lot of interesting places here in Konoha but training grounds."

"Oh, I know! Why don't we go to the bathhouses? There's nice hot springs over there!" Yoshiko suggested.

"That sounds great," Kakashi replied. "Does everyone else want to enjoy a swim at the hot spring?"

"Well…I do need a bath…" Aizu said. "Yeah, I say let's go."

"Sure…whatever you guys want, I don't care," Yuue calmly said.

"Uhh…sureee….just don't let me near you two," Keiko said, looking at Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Why _should_ we go with you?" Sasuke and Kakashi asked Keiko.

"Don't worry, Keiko…Kakashi can't do anything to you, anyway! I'll keep an eye on him," Yoshiko joked.

_"Like hell Sasuke's going to go near Keiko…he practically thinks she's like Sakura!"_ I thought.

"What about you, Sasuke?" Keiko glared.

"Sasuke won't plan to go near you, I promise," I said for him. Sasuke held his arms around me, and whispered in my ear.

"You are my only one, Naoko…" Sasuke softly said.

I didn't really have a mood for lovey-dovey feelings, but I accepted his little quote, and held on to him all the way to the bathhouse, where the hot springs were. The walk on the way there, of course, wasn't quiet.

"Tacos," Yuue randomly said.

"Burritos," Aizu said back.

"SUSHI!" Yoshiko shouted. Kakashi stared at his wife in question, but went along with it.

"Ramen," he said coolly.

"Barbeque," I said. Sasuke didn't say anything, but he kept holding on to me with his arm around my shoulder.

"KIBA!!!!" Keiko shouted. The six of us, again, stared at Keiko in question.

"What?" She said. "I think he's delicious!"

Aizu and I exchanged questionable expressions, and kept on walking.

_"Kiba-licious,"_ Keiko thought in her little head.

**Chapter 1.2: The Bath House**

We entered the Bath House. This was the same bath house that Naruto trained in with his perverted instructor, Jiraiya. We all paid for a nice, hot spring bath, and us girls separated with the two guys with us to change. While in the locker room, we girls, as always, talked about men.

"You're lucky to have a husband like Sasuke," Keiko said. "You too, Yoshiko, with Kakashi."

"Thank you," Yoshiko and I replied.

"Hey Keiko…are you planning to even _talk_ to Kiba?" Yuue asked curiously, as she and the rest of us undressed for the hot spring bath. We left nothing on but shorts and a swimsuit top for the hot bath. The five of us also carried towels with us, of course.

"Well…I _do_ plan to talk to Kiba," Keiko responded, "Just not now."

Yuue sighed in exasperation. Aizu and I smiled again and shook our heads. Yoshiko just smiled at Keiko and Yuue.

"Hee hee hee!" A sudden, strange voice was heard.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" I asked.

"What noise?" Aizu asked. The rest of the girls said the same thing.

I sighed. "Never mind…"

_**Meanwhile in the Men's Locker Room**_

"Well…how is it to have a wife like Naoko?" Kakashi asked.

"How is it to have a wife like Yoshiko?" Sasuke asked back.

"Hm…Yoshiko is _my one and only_," Kakashi mocked. Sasuke glared at him.

"Why do you care, anyway? You know I don't like talking about my personal life."

"Oh, no…I'm just wondering…You know, like teacher to student conversation…only more mature," Kakashi replied.

"WHOA! WRONG ROOM!" A loud voice was heard. Fast footsteps followed the voice.

_"Hm…that didn't sound like a woman's voice…"_ Sasuke thought.

_**Outside the Locker Rooms**_

"Well, are you guys ready for a refreshing dip in the hot spring?" I asked everybody.

"Yes!" Every ringing voice said, except for Sasuke's. Of course, being the quiet person he is, he remained silent, and stood by me, again.

All of us stepped outside to the baths, and found the special hot spring reserved for men _and_ women. Private parties only, okay? Anyway, we all took a dip in the hot water, and enjoyed ourselves. The hot water warmed our bodies from the cool breeze from the park today. Being the chatters Yuue, Aizu, Yoshiko, Keiko, and I are, we talked about random stuff yet again.

"So…do you think Kiba comes to this bath house?" Keiko asked us.

We all sighed in slight exasperation. "We don't know, Keiko…you just need to find out that for yourself," I said.

"Hee hee hee!" That same voice Sasuke heard tittered from an unknown place.

"Did you hear that?" I said, flinching in the water in a strange sort of way.

"Yes…and I know the sound of that laugh," Kakashi responded. He had his weapon pouch right by the hot spring, took out a kunai knife as quietly as he could, and flung it at the tiny-looking hole on the wooden barrier, just behind Yuue and Keiko. Of course, it was a perfect hit, and a sudden, deep, old voice was heard.

"Oy! You almost got my eye right there! Some jounin you are, Kakashi," the old voice said.

"Well, Jiraiya-san," Kakashi said, "Why don't you stop peeping and go check out other women's goodies somewhere else?"

"Why???" The toad sage whined. "Besides, that woman next to you is _very_ good research for the next installment of Icha Icha!!!"

"HEYY!!! KAKASHI, HE'S LOOKING AT MY GOODIES!!!" Yoshiko complained. She covered her bust and sunk down in the hot water.

"Next installment of Icha Icha, eh?" Kakashi said quietly.

"KAKASHI!!!" I shouted. "You're going to let the perverted Sannin check out your wife just because you want to read the next volume of that stupid book?!?!?!?!?"

"It makes sense though," Sasuke said in my ear.

"Mhm," I replied quietly back. "Not for others that read it, though."

"Well…be that way, Kakashi!" Jiraiya replied. "I'll just go into the all girls' bath, then! Sheesh!" The voice suddenly faded away, and all of us relaxed once again in the hot bath.

"Well…that was interesting, wasn't it?" Yuue remarked, having a slight chuckle saying it.

"Yes, it was…I suggest you cover your ears," Kakashi said back.

"Why?" Keiko asked.

"Well," Kakashi began to say, and looked at his imaginary watch on his wrist, "In 3,2,1..."

At that moment, a swarm of feminine screams were heard 40 meters away, and you could also hear splashing and feet pounding on the ground. Some, you can even hear slipping and squeals.

"AW, MAN!" Jiraiya yelled.

"See?" Kakashi said to everyone. Sasuke had his head halfway deep in the water, while I was still refreshing myself with a nice, hot bath.

"Hey, Akamaru, did you hear those screams?" Another familiar voice was heard. It was followed by a small, cute, "woof".

"OOH!" Keiko shouted out loud. She jumped out of the hot spring, and attempted to look over the barrier to see her crush on the other side. The rest of us laughed and continued to enjoy ourselves in the hot, steamy goodness under the early evening sky.

**A/N:** Well…what do you think about the first chapter? I'm taking any kind of reviews! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and I'm planning to come up with other ones along the way


	2. House Party, Part One

**2. House Party, Part 1 **

**A/N:** Chapter Two, my homies! 8D Enjoy yourself…

I was sleeping soundly in our large home, "our" being Sasuke and I, for those of you who couldn't understand the first chapter. Anyway, I was being cuddled by my mysterious husband, when suddenly, we hear an extremely large scream, almost bloodcurdling. We both sat up quickly in bed, and looked at each other. Out of the bed we went, threw on some clothes, and ran downstairs to find Keiko, Yuue, and Aizu sitting in the living room. Our maid, Tadako, was serving breakfast to them, and made some for us, as well. I didn't mind that the three went into my house, because I could trust them. They _are_ my friends, you know. I greeted them good morning, and they greeted me back. Sasuke sighed, and sat down a distance away from Keiko on the couch.

"What brings you all here?" Sasuke sternly asked.

"It was Keiko's idea!" Aizu exclaimed, pointing at her. Yuue followed suit.

"Hey, the door was open!" Keiko said.

Sasuke glared at Keiko, but then I calmed him down and offered him some milk. Of course, he accepted it, then drank it to shut himself up. We enjoyed a nice talk with breakfast, and Sasuke kept his mouth shut for the time being.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah, something's wrong with my teleporting skills, so I'm stuck in Konoha for the time being…anything interesting to do here?" Aizu asked.

"Well…what do you want to do, Sasuke?" I asked my mate. He happened to not care, again, and sat back on the soft couch. He didn't bother to answer me.

"Do you guys…want to hang out here for the day?" I asked reluctantly. "I know Sasuke wouldn't like it, sort of…because he's very overprotective…but I know he won't mind."

"OH OH!" Aizu shouted out. "WHY DON'T WE HAVE A HOUSE PARTY?!?!?!"

Sasuke sighed, and I stared at Aizu for a second. "A house party?"

"Yeah! We can invite the people you know!" Yuue said.

"WHOOT! CAN YOU INVITE KIBA?!" Keiko screamed in my face, smiling like a maniac.

"Uh…sure…" I replied. "Sasuke, would you like to invite your teammates and your teammates friends?"

The raven-haired ninja I call my husband sighed again in exasperation. "Fine…but it is _your_ responsibility to not cause any trouble during this party. If anything breaks about this house, I will _never_ let you inside our house again. Agreed?"

Yuue, Aizu, and Keiko stared at Sasuke with a small frightened expression on their faces. It was his stern tone of voice that made them understand that he really does care about me. Bleh, I sound like a conceited weirdo that flaunts that I'm married to him in my alternate universe. Enough of me blabbing on about Sasuke and I, back to the story. The three of them nodded, agreeing to his terms and then talked to me about the guests.

"It's early in the morning, so we can plan out perfectly what we can do for the party!" Keiko exclaimed.

I smiled. I got out some paper and a pen to write all the guests, the planning, and the entertainment. We spent almost an hour planning all this, with Sasuke keeping quiet for most of the time, as usual. We came up with the following ideas:

_**Guests:**_

_Naruto, Sakura, Yoshiko, Kakashi, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro _(We already called up Gaara and his siblings earlier so they have time to travel)

_**Time:**_

_3:00 P.M. to 10:00 P.M. _(A seven-hour party? Wow, this is REALLY long!!!)

_**Food and Entertainment:**_

ANY_ food that Tadako and a hired chef can make to satisfy the guests, especially Chouji and Naruto; A game of Spin the Bottle, Pin the Kunai on Orochimaru, and end with Would You Rather or Roleplay. Music is a must as well. _(Jeez, only this for an seven-hour party?!)

"So, what do guys think of the list?" I asked, including Sasuke.

"Do we have to invite Naruto? He'll probably screw up the house…and eat all the ramen the chef Aizu hired and Tadako make," Sasuke asked, almost whining.

"Naruto is your teammate!" I exclaimed. "You don't exclude your teammate from a get-together! What is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing is wrong with me, I am just suggesting something for your so-called party," he replied back. I rolled my eyes, but I knew he was doing it because he's had a long relationship with that guy. It's almost like his second mate. Okay, bad images. Sorry, yaoi lovers!

"So…is this all set?" I asked. Everybody nodded and agreed.

"Yaay! Can we go call up the guests now?!?!?!" Keiko anticipated.

"Yeah, I'll go pick up the Sand peoples!" Yuue said.

"I know Yoshiko and Kakashi is coming soon, I called her after I hired the chef," Aizu remarked.

"That's great," I said. "Now, can we get a move on, people? I need to clean my house!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The three of them joked. Yuue ran out the door, Keiko held the list of phone numbers and Aizu held the phone to her ear. Sasuke decided to clean himself up, and I helped Tadako clean up the entire house. The living room, the game room, the dining room, everything. Even we had to clean up our backyard! Soon enough, Yoshiko and Kakashi came in time when Aizu and Keiko finished calling the guests, and Tadako and I finished cleaning. It was 2:00 in the afternoon.

**Chaper 2.2: The Party Begins**

"Hi everybody!!!" Yoshiko excitedly greeted. We all hugged Yoshiko, except for Sasuke, who was still getting ready.

"Good afternoon, all," Kakashi coolly waved, holding Icha Icha Paradise in his other hand. "Where are the other guests?"

"They're not here yet," Aizu explained briefly. "They'll be coming in the next thirty-ish minutes."

"Oh, well, that's very nice of you to invite us earlier," Kakashi replied.

"Anything for a family friend!" I said.

A knock on the door was heard, and Sasuke, looking more decent with his everyday outfit, opened the door to find a young woman wearing a white apron and hat.

"Who are you, now?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Ayame, from Ichiraku Ramen! I'm the chef you hired!" Ayame happily exclaimed. I saw Sasuke leaning at the door and stared at her blankly, and then let her in. I greeted Ayame, and so did the rest of us, and she began to help cook with Tadako.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

Yuue threw herself inside the house, and came up to me, panting, and said that the Sand Village guests are here. I gave her my thanks, and the next three guests arrived inside.

"Some place you got here!" Kankuro explained.

"Hey, not bad for marrying a local hottie!" Temari said, directing it at me. I smiled back. Gaara didn't say a thing, but greeted Sasuke with a small nod, and sat himself down.

"HEY!!! THE NEXT HOKAGE'S ARRIVED, BELIEVE IT!!!" Naruto suddenly shouted at the door.

"Naruto, must you scream that in _every_ place you go to?" Sakura exasperatingly sighed from behind. Yoshiko let the two inside and they made themselves at home. Naruto said hi to everyone hyperactively, while Sakura made the other approach.

"Just when I thought he wasn't gonna be here…" Sasuke said to himself. He shook his head.

"Hi, Naoko!" Sakura greeted, smiling as if it were plastic. I really didn't care, but I said hi back, and we hugged. "Hi, Sasuke!!!"

Sasuke said hi back quietly, and walked away from Sakura to where Yoshiko and Kakashi were and conversed with them. Naruto was talking to Kankuro, well, maybe more like yelling, and Temari talked to Keiko and Yuue for a bit. I stayed with Sakura, and talked to her.

"So, how's your love life been?" Sakura asked randomly.

I stared at the woman with a slightly annoyed expression, but decided to answer it. "It's been great…Sasuke's wonderful…How is it with Naruto, over there?!"

"I'm not going out with that blonde bastard over there!!!" Sakura cried. "You _are_ joking, right?"

"Of course," I laughed. "I'm weird like that, remember?"

"Oh, man…what a drag coming here to a house party on such notice," A familiar, droning voice said through the door.

"Shikamaru's here?!" Temari said out loud. All of us shut up and stared at her.

"Well…you know, I mean, he's here! Come on!" She said, making a weird comeback. I answered the door, and saw the lazy ninja, Miss Pig, and Food Boy, otherwise known as Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji.

"Ino-Shika-Cho is in the hiz-ouse!!!" Ino shouted, raising her arms and winking. Sakura stared at Ino with and evil expression, and she stared back.

"Hey, you got the food ready?" Chouji asked.

"No…not yet," I replied.

"Aww…"

"Man, what a-" Shikamaru stopped his words when Temari came up to him.

"Hey, Shika…" She shyly greeted.

"What's up?" Shikamaru greeted. "What brings you here to the party?"

"Oh, well…" Temari started laughing. I left those two alone to talk to each other. Sasuke sat down next to Gaara, where he remained slightly quiet in words and expression as well. In the next ten minutes, Lee, Tenten, and Neji arrived. All who was left was Hinata and Kiba.

"Aww…Kiba's not here yet," Keiko said sadly.

"That's okay," I said. "You know how some people are fashionably late…"

For the next hour, Ayame and Tadako finished the food enough to last for a few hours, and then made more back in the kitchen.

"So, who's up for Spin the Bottle?!" Aizu and Yuue yelled at the crowd. They all stared at Aizu and Yuue in question.

**To be continued…**

**A/N:** Like it so far?! Wait until chapter three, for House Party, Part Two…


	3. House Party, Part Two

**3. House Party, Part 2**

**A/N:** The fun starts here now…my people.

**Summary:** This is part two to chapter two, and now the games begin at the party. Couples here include TentenNeji, ShikaTema, NaruHina, and SakuLee. There's a surprise pairing at then end of Spin the Bottle, as well. For chapters 3.2 and 3.3, I have the characters (and myself and the other AU buddies of mine) play some truth or dare and Would You Rather or Roleplay. Rules for that second game I mentioned will be explained in the story. 8D

"HELL YEAH! LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Naruto shouted loudly. He then winked at Sakura, and the pink-haired kunoichi flinched, then stepped away toward me.

"Does everyone agree?!" Aizu cried at the partygoers.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted. Suddenly, a booming woof noise was heard outside the door. Ino opened the door to Kiba and his dog, Akamaru.

"Y'all don't mind Akamaru in here, do you?" Kiba asked Sasuke. He shook his head, and he moseyed on inside with Akamaru in his arms.

"Hi Kiba!!!" Keiko suddenly welcomed out of nowhere, stepping in front of him.

"Hi…Keiko…" Kiba nervously greeted. Akamaru barked, and wagged his tail. I saw Keiko stroking Akamaru, and Kiba smiling in the background.

"Okay, people, are we gonna play Spin the Bottle or what?!" Ino whined.

"Oh man…what a drag…playing a teenager's game in an adult party," Shikamaru complained. The guests sat in a circle, with genders rotating. Boy, girl, boy, girl, and so on. Even me, Sasuke, Yohsiko, and Kakashi joined, as well. We knew anyway that the bottle isn't going to reach the four of us, anyway. Yuue reluctantly took out an empty sake bottle, and put it in the middle of the circle.

"Okay…who spins first?" Yuue asked. She didn't want to join the game, being that she really didn't intend to play in the first place. She claimed to be the "host" of the game. It worked for me.

"Me! Me! Me!" Ino anxiously said. She looked at Sasuke, and he slightly backed away from the circle. I signaled him to stay, and not to worry about it. Ino gave the bottle a spin, and landed right on…

"WHAT?!?!?!" Miss Piggy cried in complaint. The bottle happened to point at Akamaru. Kiba was sitting right next to him, and the dog stared at Ino, wagging his tail vigorously.

"Heyyy!!!! That's not fair!!! He's not even human!!!" Ino whined.

"Neither is Naruto or Gaara, so live with it!!!" Shikamaru remarked at his teammate.

Ino crawled up to the dog, and she puckered up to feel the worst. Akamaru barked, and licked her on the lips.

"EWWW!!!!!" Ino screamed, wiping her mouth from the slob Akamaru shared with her. We all laughed.

"Okay…who's next?" Yuue asked the people.

"May I go next, Yuue?!" Lee addressed, raising his hand up high.

"Yes, you may, Lee…" Yuue replied. Lee gave the bottle a very hard spin. It happened to land on one of my fellow friends…or so I say sarcastically. Sakura!

"OH HAPPY DAY!!!!" Lee shouted, letting all of us hear. His fists clenched, and he winked at Sakura.

The somewhat Sasuke-obsessed girl leaned back slightly when Lee crawled up to the woman. I knew that Sakura's emotions are running high in her head. She leaned forward, and gave Bushy Brows a peck.

"YESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lee ecstatically said, bouncing around the room. I felt happy for the guy. Hell, that was probably his first kiss!

"Yech," Sakura blabbed silently.

"It's okay…" I said in her ear. "It was better than being kissed by the same sex."

"Hey, yeah…that's true…" Sakura replied.

Over the course of the game, we had Tenten and Nej lip-lock, Temari and Shikamaru, and Kakashi and I. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, and Yoshiko's mouth dropped.

"Uh…what do I do now?" Kakashi asked Yoshiko. I gave a signal to Kakashi by rubbing my forehead. Hopefully that said enough.

"Oh, right…" Kakashi came up to me, and gave me a strange peck on the forehead. The partygoers dropped their jaws, wanting the two of us to have the party turn into the Jerry Springer Show.

"Hey…we're married, what can you people do about it?" I said, meaning that Kakashi and I are married to our significant others. Now, it was Naruto's turn.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto gave the sake bottle a spin, and when the bottle started to slow down, Shikamaru and Chouji moved out of the way. Shikamaru heard a small knock on the door, and opened it. At that moment, the bottle pointed at the door.

"Um…am I too late?" Hinata said shyly at the door. Naruto stared at Hinata, and stood up.

"Eh! N-Naruto…" The super-shy kunoichi said. "I-I didn't know you were gonna-"

It was at that time when Naruto dropped himself down to the point of romance. He gave Hinata a tender kiss. I could tell in Naruto and Hinata's lips touching together. I knew this was the perfect couple. We all smiled and shared our thoughts quietly.

Hinata turned beet red when the blonde ninja stepped back, and fainted. Luckily, he caught her, and I let Hinata lay down on the couch.

"Okay…one last spin. Keiko, I think it's your turn…" Yuue directed.

"Woot!" Keiko said. She spun the bottle, and stopped in between Akamaru and Kiba. Yoshiko gave the bottle a blow discreetly, and the bottle turned to the right, where Kiba was sitting. I started to snicker in joy for Keiko, and Aizu smiled. Yoshiko clapped quietly.

"Hey Keiko…I got something better than a kiss," Kiba addressed.

"What?" Keiko asked.

Kiba went up to Keiko, and knelt down. Akamaru walked up to Kiba, and stuck his head in his jacket pocket. Akamaru held a small jewelry box in his mouth. Kiba took it from his mouth. Aizu, Yuue, Yoshiko, and I stared at each other, and grinned.

"So uh…Keiko…will you marry me?" Kiba asked. Keiko began to cry, and said yes. All of us clapped, and the two kissed each other.

"Okay…end of Spin the Bottle…let's move on to the question games!!!" Yuue hosted.

"Aw…I didn't get to kiss anybody," Chouji complained.

"Neither did we," Kankuro said, look at Gaara as well. "Hey, you want some barbeque pork?"

"Yeah!" Chouji, Kankuro, and Gaara then got up to eat.

**Chapter 3.2:** **Truth or Dare?**

**Warning:** I kind of bash Ino in this part (sorry!)...if you all like a good, small "Mean Girls" moment, go ahead and read.

"Okay, people...the game's called Truth or Dare...the game's pretty simple, so it needs no explanation, you got it?" I explained shortly. Yuue is playing in this round of messing around.

"Got it!" Everybody said.

"Okay...why don't we let...Aizu start!" I pointed at her.

"Okay, this is for...Gaara! Truth or Dare?" Aizu said.

Gaara grumbled in slight annoyance, because he thought he wouldn't get picked at all. "Truth, I suppose..."

"Um..." Aizu said out loud, "Do you remember anything embarrassing happen to you as Kazekage?"

Gaara stayed quiet for a minute. We all stared at the country leader, waiting for his answer. "Um...when I was in the office making some plans for trips to other countries, when I dropped my pen. I bent over to pick it up, when I ripped my pants. Temari came in the room when this happened."

"Yeah...very strange when this happened," Temari added, sitting next to Shikamaru.

"Psh...that's lame," Keiko remarked.

"I agree!" Yuue said.

Gaara grumbled again in annoyance.

"Hey, you guys better watch what you're saying at Gaara!" Kankuro sternly said.

"Don't worry, Kankuro...I'll be fine," he said.

"Okay, Gaara...your turn to ask someone else," I said.

"Okay...for Naruto..."

"DARE!!!!" Naruto shouted at the Kazekage.

"Okay...lick the floor."

"Hey, is that all you got?!" Naruto cried.

"The area of the floor where Akamaru has been sitting," Gaara finished. The dog whined, and moved out of his way so Naruto can give the floor a lick.

"Oh, god...we need to clean the floor again," Sasuke said.

"Don't worry. What's the worst that can happen?" I responded.

"OH, GROSS!!!!!!" Naruto shouted. "DID THAT MUTT SOIL HIMSELF OR SOMETHING ON THE FLOOR?!?!?!?!"

Kiba laughed so hard we could all see him crying. "Akamaru, you're a freaking genius!!!!"

Akamaru barked, and waved his tail back and forth.

"Damn, you got me with that, Gaara!" Naruto remarked, wiping his mouth. "SAKURA! TRUTH OR DARE?!"

"Truth!" The pink-haired kunoichi replied.

"Do you have any intention of getting MARRIED sometime soon???" Naruto curiously asked.

"Sure...why not?" Sakura answered in a way.

"HEY, THIS IS GETTING LAME!!! CAN I ASK, NAOKO?!?!?!" Ino shouted.

"HEY, IT'S NOT YOUR TURN, PIG!" Sakura shouted back.

"HEY HEY HEY!!!" Aizu shouted at the two enemies. "Sakura, you ask her."

"Dare me, Forehead!!!" Ino squeaked.

"Okay...take off your shirt!" Sakura dared, smiling evilly.

"Oh, god, who would want to see that?" Shikamaru droned.

_"I'm glad there's no kids here..."_ I said to myself.

"Hey!!! That's against the rules!!!" Ino cried.

"There's no rule regarding sexual themes," Yuue said.

"Yeah, so take off your shirt now, Ino!!!" Chouji said, munching on chips provided by Tadako and Ayame.

After Ino Reluctantly Took It Off

"Well...what a very disturbing image," Tenten said.

"I wasn't looking," Neji said.

"N-N-Naruto..." Hinata stuttered.

"Don't worry, Hinata, I wasn't paying attention!" Naruto replied. I was lucky to have Kakashi, Yoshiko, Sasuke, and I not look. Ha, the joys of being married...

"Sasuke!!!" Ino said, after putting on her shirt. "Truth or Dare?!"

My husband sighed in exasperation. "Dare."

"Can you kiss your ONE, TRUE, SIGNIFICANT PERSON other than Naoko?!" Ino asked. Honestly, I wonder why I even know this kunoichi...

"That's a very easy dare," Sasuke monotonously said. "Naoko, will you do the honors?"

"Eh?" I blankly stared. "Oh, right!!!"

I made a hand seal, and said, "Transform!" I turned into another person that nobody had seen before. This person wore all black, and had dark, short hair. Sasuke smiled at me in this form, and gave me a tender, long kiss. The partygoers went aww... and Ino had an expression like this: ..'

"WHAT?!?!?! That's not fair!!!!!" Ino whined.

"Hey, I'm married, Ino...good luck trying to get Naoko away from me," Sasuke told off. I poofed back into my own self again, ending this short rendition of Truth or Dare.

**Chapter 3.3:** **Roleplay, Please!**

"Ok, the game's called Would You Rather or Roleplay," Aizu started. "It's like truth or dare...you tell the person Would You Rather or Roleplay, and I give you a question to either choose one or the other, or you answer a question based on a story you have to imagine. Does everybody get it?!"

"Yes ma'am!" The partygoers shouted back.

"Great!!! I'll start so you'll get an idea," Aizu said. "Naoko! Would You Rather, or Roleplay?!"

"Roleplay!" I answered back. I love this game...

"Okay, okay! You're in a room with no doors or windows...and this is when you're not married yet. Your only way to get out...is to stay in there for 3 hours watching nothing but yaoi. Would you do it?"

"Uh..." I started to think. "Sure...I guess..."

"Hey, that sounds easy! Give me a Would You Rather, Naoko!" Lee cried.

"Alright!" I said excitedly. "Would you rather be beautiful, but can't fight, or stay the person you are now?!"

"Um...that is a hard question! I will think about it!" Lee responded.

_Five minutes later_

"I would rather be the person I still am today!" Lee finally said. "It is better that way! Besides, it doesn't matter what I look like on the outside, it's what matters on the inside!"

"Great answer. You ask someone next!" I said.

"Okay! For Neji!" Lee pointed.

"Alright Lee...give it your best shot," Neji said. "I want a Roleplay..."

"Yes! I have one right now! You are in a forest with Tenten!"

"Oh great, I'm in this one!" Tenten excitedly said.

"...And you're lost! You find out that this is the Forest of Love!"

_"Forest of Love?"_ Neji thought.

"And the only way to get out is to make love with Tenten! Would you do it!?!?!" Lee surprisingly said.

_"Wow..."_ I thought. _"I didn't know that Lee could think of things like this!"_

"Yes, I would do it," Neji replied. Tenten gasped, but had such feelings for Neji and felt comfortable with it.

The night continued with firing back with roleplays, and we ended the night with dinner and just more conversations. It was one, nice, big party.

**9:55 P.M.**

"Goodbye, you guys!" I said to my best buddies, Keiko, Aizu, Yuue, and Yoshiko. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Great!" They said.

"Why don't you two rest for the next few days...we have kids to watch, too, you know..." Kakashi said.

"That's a very nice offer, Kakashi," I said. "Goodbye!"

I then slid the front door shut, and plopped down on the couch. Sasuke sat by me and put his arm around me. Tadako was almost done cleaning up. Luckily, there wasn't much of a mess in the house. Everybody left a little at 9:45...which was great because I was TIRED. I was ready to go to bed, and sleep for the next two days.

"I love you, Naoko..." Sasuke redundantly said. Being that this is now a mushy, gushy, romantic moment...I said I loved him back, and went into bed.

**A/N:** Oy...such a long chapter to write...but I hope you liked it! XD


	4. Babysitting

**4. Babysitting**

**Introduction to New AU Characters In This Chapter**

**Kagami, Masumi, Yutaka, Kichiro, and Jun**: Yoshiko's five kids. They are 12, 10, 8, 6, and 1, respectively.

"Do you think they can handle it?" Yoshiko asked her husband.

"I believe so...if they can handle 20 sound ninja at once, they can take care of five kids," Kakashi replied.

"Well, if you say so...I'm especially worried about Sasuke..."

"Don't worry, Yoshiko...he'll live," Kakashi replied. _"Hopefully."_

**Back at My House**

After that party, I was tired as hell. I was now, of course, sleeping like a baby in my bedroom with Sasuke. Let me add a note that it's 11 in the morning, almost noon. I suddenly heard a knock on our bedroom door. I moved slightly, then my husband and I sat up on the bed, with my eyes barely open and my hair all messed up.

"Come in," I said wearily.

Tadako slid open the door, and bowed to me and Sasuke. "Ma'am...Yoshiko is on the phone."

Our maid was holding our house phone, and I managed to hold it without almost dropping it. "Hello?"

"Naoko? Is that you?" I heard Yoshiko over the phone fainly.

"Yoshiko? Eh...I'm still tired...what's up?" I replied.

"Oh! I'm sorry! This is probably a big favor I'm asking you then!"

"Well? What's the problem? Do you need something?"

"Um...well, I'm not sure if you can-

I suddenly heard a motioning noise over the phone, and Yoshiko saying, "Hey!"

"Naoko, can you please watch our five kids?" Kakashi said. "You know them pretty well, right?"

"Well, I do..." I began to say.

"Oh, good!" Kakashi interrupted. "We're going on a mission, and our nanny's off. We'll drop them off at three!"

"Uh...okay..." I reluctantly accepted. _"I know them...but Sasuke doesn't..."_

I hung up after I said goodbye, and I woke up Sasuke, for he fell down again back to sleep. I shook him, when he made this strange grunting noise.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice muffled in the covers and pillows.

"We have a mission to do," I pretended to say urgently. Sasuke hopped back up, and looked around.

"What do we have to do?" He asked sternly.

"Well..." I began to say, "We're going to have to babysit Yoshiko's kids."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke shouted. He flopped back down on the bed, and grumbled in frustration.

"Hey, it won't be that bad...what's the worst that can happen?!"

**Four Hours Later**

"Hi Auntie Naoko!!!" Kagami said at the door. She gave me a big hug, along with the other two older kids,

who were10 and 8. The oldest kid was 12.

"Hi Naoko!" Yoshiko and Kakashi greeted. I bowed to them, along with Sasuke in the background, attempting to stay away from the kids, when it didn't work. Yutaka and Kichiro were tugging on Sasuke's shirt, and Kagami and Masumi ran about the sofas chasing each other.

"Hey, watch where you're running!" Sasuke ordered. Kagami and Masumi stopped and stared at him.

"Oh, don't worry about Uncle Sasuke!" Kakashi covered. "He's a big meanie, isn't he?"

"This is Jun, right?" I ignored Kakashi and Sasuke's argument after the masked ninja told his kids that Sasuke was a "big meanie".

Yoshiko was holding 1-year-old Jun in her arms. I held her in my arms as well, and felt that she was so light! "She's so cute."

"She's an angel, too...honestly, it's great when your kids can't speak...they don't talk back at you," Yoshiko joked.

"Well, Naoko, good lu- I mean, I hope you can han-

Yoshiko, at that moment, slapped her husband on the stomach so hard it made him stop talking and began to talk. "He means to have a good time with the kids! RIGHT, Kakashi?"

Kakashi coughed. "Right."

"We'll see you in a few hours!" Yoshiko waved, beginning to walk away from the house with Kakashi.

"Bye!"

I shut the door, when Sasuke was having Kichiro and Yutaka jump all over him. I put Jun down on the couch, where she chewed on the little frog toy she was already holding. Kagami and Masumi were chasing each other with unsharpened kunai knives.

"Hey!" Sasuke cried. "Naoko, can you get them to stop chasing each other with those thing?! Someone might get hurt!"

"Nonsense, Uncle Sasuke," Masumi said. "It's not like we're going to poke ourselves with it and bleed."

"OUCH!" A cry was heard. I ran over to Kagami, where she accidently...poked herself on the finger.

"SEE?!" Sasuke shouted at the 10-year-old girl. Kichiro and Yutaka were still trying to hit and kick Sasuke all over the floor, and manages to block all their blows.

Masumi ran over to her sister, and stared at the small cut on her thumb. "I thought you unsharpened the knives!"

"I did!" Kagami complained. I took her thumb, rubbed some antiseptic on it, and wound her finger up with a small bandage.

"There. All better! Does it still hurt?" I asked.

"Yes, Auntie Naoko! Thank you very much!" Kagami politely said.

I smiled at her. "Now, go chase each other _without_ the weapons."

"Don't encourage them! They might break something!" My nagging husband said. He finally got a grip on the two boys, and held them by the collars of their shirts while he stood up.

"Auntie Naoko! He's being a big meanie!" Yutaka complained, pointing at Sasuke.

"Big meanie, my ass..." Sasuke grumbled under his breath.

"Hey, you said ass!" Kichiro joked.

"Kichiro, don't say that word," I calmly said. "It's a _bad_ word! You don't want your mommy and daddy to know that you _said_ that bad word!"

"If that's a bad word, why did Uncle Sasuke say it?" Kagami asked. Sasuke grumbled in exhaustion and annoyance.

"Well...he said it because he likes to be bad sometimes," I answered as quick as I can. "Right, Uncle?"

"Right..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Okay! Is anybody hungry?!" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yay! Can we have ramen?!" Yutaka asked.

"Make mine spicy!" Kagami added.

"I want miso ramen!" Kichiro requested.

"Can I have umeboshi in my ramen???" Masumi asked.

"Sure," Tadako answered, bowing from the kitchen entrance. "Give me about 20 minutes, and I'll give you all what you want!"

Our maid walked in the kitchen, and began to prepare and make the kids' snack.

"While we're waiting for Tadako, what do you guys want to do?" I asked, trying to fill in their time.

"Uhh...why don't we run around and throw kunai knives at each other?!" Yutaka suggested.

"No..." Sasuke firmly answered.

"But whyy??" He whined.

"Uncle Sasuke here doesn't want to get anything broken in the house," I told them.

"We can do it outside!" Kichiro said.

"You might hit the neighbors," Sasuke replied.

"Aww...what else can we do?"

"Well..do you guys want to play 'Hide and Seek'?" I asked stupidly. These kids would actually play the game?

"Yeah!!!" Kichiro surprisingly agreed. "I wanna count!"

"Okay, then." Kichiro then closed his eyes (or so I think so), and counted to 25. The kids began to run about the house, but managed not to break or hit any furniture. Jun even crawled under the coffee table between a few of our couches. For some reason, I saw Sasuke with his Sharingan eyes glancing up, down, and side to side of the rooms.

"Is there something wrong?" I whispered in his ear. Kichiro was up to number 15.

"No," he whispered back. "I'm going to help Kichiro."

"Why???"

"So he won't think I'm a 'big meanie'."

"25! Ready or not, here I come!" Kichiro said, holding his arms up in the air. I saw Sasuke walking up to him, and whispered in his ear, 'I know where they're hiding'.

"Really?" I heard the six-year-old say. "Where?"

Sasuke took his hand. "I'll show you."

In an instant, Sasuke and Kichiro found Yutaka in the coat closet, Masumi under the kitchen sink (Tadako didn't mind), and Kagami in our guestroom shower. The only one left was little Jun.

"Can I try finding Jun by myself?" Kichiro politely asked.

Sasuke attempted to smile at him. "Sure."

Kichiro sneaked up behind the coffee table where Jun was hiding. The other three kids were following suit. Quietly as they could, they reached their arms out, and suddenly-

"Okay!" Tadako chimed in, coming out of the kitchen with her hands full. "I have your dinner!"

The kids screamed and fell to the ground due to the scare, and Jun unknowingly laughed and slapped her knees. I picked up the kid, and the other four got to eating. I fed Jun her milk, and the kids stuffed their mouths with the custom ramen Tadako made for them.

"Thank you for the food!" The four of them said in unison.

"You're very welcome," Tadako replied. "I hope they fit to your liking!"

"This is delicious," Kagami complimented. "How did you learn to make all this?"

"My best friend works at Ichiraku Ramen, and taught me the ropes of cooking," Tadako replied. "If you know Ayame, she knows me."

"Wow!" Masumi suddenly said. "Auntie Naoko, do you have any children?"

I turned pink, while I was feeding Jun, and she was holding the bottle on her own. "Actually, no I don't...why?"

"Because you work really really well with kids, especially with Jun!" Masumi replied. "How come you don't have any kids? You'd make a great mother!"

I turned even redder, and Sasuke coughed. "Well...I haven't...got the time to?" I grabbed some ramune

"So you don't have any time to have sex?!" Kichiro suddenly said. Kagami spit out her ramen, and I almost choked on my ramune.

"Kichiro! That's not polite!" Kagami scolded.

"But mommy said-"

"Well, you're being rude to Auntie Naoko and Uncle Sasuke!" Kagami said. "Now eat your food!"

Kichiro grumbled and finished his miso ramen. I suddenly heard a knock on the door, and I let Jun hold the bottle on her own. I opened the door to find one of my best friends, Yoshiko, and her masked husband.

"Hello!" Yoshiko greeted. Kakashi took Jun out of my hands, and he held the bottle in her mouth.

"Hi! How was that mission? That didn't take very long..." I said.

"Well, it turns out the mission was basically helping a 95-year-old lady clean herself. You should've seen Kakashi. He look so cute when he cleaned her!"

"I wasn't the only one rubbing the old hag's back," Kakashi grumbled.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" The four older kids greeted.

"Hi kids!" Yoshiko greeted back, giving her kids a hug. "Did you behave well at Auntie Naoko's?"

"Yes, we did," the eldest child said. Kagami seemed like the nicest one in the bunch. It's nice that she keeps her siblings in order, too.

"Mom! I want a cousin to play with!" Kichiro said.

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi rang in.

"Because Aunt Naoko didn't get pregnant by Uncle Sasuke yet!" Yutaka added.

I saw Yoshiko and Kakashi sweatdrop. "Kichiro! Yutaka! What did I say when it came to talking about that subject?!"

The two boys sighed in exasperation. "Never talk about _it_ when _it_ sounds funny and immature."

"That's good. Now, let's go home. Thank you very much, Naoko! You too, Sasuke!"

Sasuke waved, and I said goodbye to the family. I shut the door, and plopped down on the couch and laid down. Sasuke sat almost on top of me, and suddenly started to kiss me. I grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him away from my face. "What has gotten into you?"

"Did you hear what Kichiro said? We never have any time for ourselves...alone...together..." Sasuke said softly. Tadako, thank goodness, wasn't listening to our conversation. Sasuke carried me up the stairs, and enjoyed the rest of the night together.

Sharingan - Yes, I am aware that the other spelling is "Sharigan". I used the westernized version, okay?

Ramune - This is a Japanese soda. You know that thing when you open the bottle and there's a marble inside it? Yeah. I like strawberry flavored.

**A/N:** Well...how did you like that? I'm really directing this at my buddies, A.K.Y.Y. But if I don't know you in person, otherwise if you're _not_ in this story, go ahead and review! I hope you like it!


	5. Wedding Plans and Strange Demands

**5. Wedding Plans and Strange Demands**

**A/N: **Hello, everybody that's reading this. Welcome to Chapter 5 of the story. So far, my friends seem to be enjoying the story, how about you others that I don't know in person out there? Just checking to see my friends aren't the only one reading this...

**Introduction to New AU Characters In This Chapter**

**Ken:** Keiko's older brother. Not much is known about him at this time. o.o;;

"So, white or black?" Yuue asked, staring at Keiko with her eyes wide.

"What?! Why the hell do I want my wedding to be black?!" Keiko shot back, surprised. "I want it to be colorful, too!"

"What, like rainbow?" Kiba inputted.

Keiko smacked him lightly in the stomach. "Shut up."

The five of us were at Keiko's house, along with Kiba, Sasuke, and Kakashi. We were sitting in the backyard, where the large, lush landscape surrounded us with waterfalls, bright green grass, and star magnolias. The magnolias had large, white petals that were scattered around the large backyard. It's almost like a new place. Specifically, we were sitting under a large pine tree, which was great shade because the sun beat down in Konoha and was baking us like cookies. Keiko provided us with orange soda and taiyaki filled with chocolate mousse and vanilla cream.

"How about a white and pink wedding?" I suggested.

"Yech..." Aizu and Yuue joked. "Piiiiink..."

"What do you mean, Naoko?" Kakashi asked.

"Is it like, white flowers and pink accents?" Yoshiko added.

"Yeah, like that!" I replied. "You could have an outdoor wedding, especially it's the springtime! It could be right here in your backyard, and have an altar decorated with white and pink roses, and the chairs for the guests could be wrapped with pink mesh or something!"

"I like that idea..." Kiba said. Akamaru barked in disagreement.

"What, Akamaru? You want a wedding with dog treats or something around the place?" Kiba sarcastically asked. Akamaru barked happily and wagged his tail frantically, but then Kiba just laughed and petted the dog.

"Hey, I can help decorate the place!" Aizu said, raising her hand.

"Me too!" Yuue said. The rest of us agreed with my idea, and we ate more of the fish-shaped snacks.

"Hey, Naoko!" Kiba called randomly.

"What is it, Kiba?"

"I'm just curious...because I wasn't at you and Sasuke's wedding, what was your design?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked in curiosity, and Sasuke and I stared at each other.

"It was on Christmas," I answered. "It was in the snow...around the scent of pine trees, and the wedding party was indoors. The wedding was pretty typical...I had the white dress of my dreams, and Sasuke here was in his tux."

Sasuke made a small nod, and added, "We also exchanged gifts, and opened our wedding presents."

"Nice...but that was on Christmas...how about for spring?" Kiba asked.

"She just said white with pink accents, stupid!" Aizu remarked. "Do you agree with it, Keiko?"

"Yes, I do! Now, I need a guest list. Nobody I don't know, please," Keiko said.

"Well...of course, you need to invite Kiba's family, _including_ the dogs," Yuue suggested.

"I'll invite my brother, Ken! Of course, he _is_ my brother," Keiko added.

All of us except for Keiko herself and Kiba looked at her with a blank expression. Yoshiko asked, "You have a brother?"

"Yeah I do!" Keiko responded surprisingly. "You guys didn't know?"

"You never told us!" I said. Yoshiko, Yuue, and Aizu nodded to add to my comment.

"Oh, I never did? Well...his name is Ken, and he's coming into town this week."

"Nice...I can't wait to meet him!" Yuue anxiously said. "What's he like?"

"He's a quiet guy..." Kiba answered for her. "Actually, he only talks to people he knows really well...and he's shy around other people he doesn't know...so you'll have to be really nice and stuff when he comes by and visits."

"Okay!" We all said in unison.

I suddenly felt a really weird pain in my lower stomach, and I had a feeling I was going to throw back out the taiyaki and orange soda I was eating and drinking. I excused myself to go to the bathroom, and my prediction was right. Out went the chocolate-filled fish, along with orange accents of the soda. I thought to myself, _"It's nothing. Maybe it's just an upset stomach."_

I stuck with that thought for now. My other thought was that other thing...you know, that thing where I'm going to have a kid. I didn't think it was possible, though, because it's only been three days after the day Sasuke and I watched Yoshiko's kids. I went back outside, and sat back down with my fellow friends. I suddenly had just the strangest urge to eat something other than taiyaki.

"Yakitori," I blurted out.

"Eh?" Kiba said.

"Yakitori," I said again. "I want yakitori!!!!!! With soy sauce and grilled to perfection!!!!"

"Are you okay, Naoko? You seem to be sweating, as well...and it's not even hot out," Yoshiko asked, worried.

"I'm fine," I replied, "I just want some yakitori!!!!!"

"Uh...I don't think we have that handy right now," Keiko answered my strange demand. "Seriously, Naoko, are you okay? It's not like you to ask for something so suddenly."

I whined and leaned back on my chair. "Sorry, guys...I don't know what's gotten into me...I'll be fine, really. Maybe I just need some sleep. I'll see you guys later."

"Um, okay..." The friends of mine said to Sasuke and I. For some other odd reason, I had a hard time getting up, for I was feeling slightly dizzy. Sasuke helped me up, and I slowly walked out of Keiko and Kiba's home. Soon enough, Sasuke and I were back home, and I laid down on the couch, holding my head, and still feeling that unusual pain in my tummy. Tadako tended to my strange symptoms, and suggested something that I didn't expect until now.

"You should check if you're pregnant,"She quietly said, while Sasuke was watching TV in the next room.

"What?!" I whispered back. "It can't be..."

"Well, you've got these strange symptoms that are upon you right now, don't you think something is wrong now? Fine, I'll go buy a test for you, and you can check yourself," Tadako replied.

"Okay."

**15 Minutes Later**

By this time, I was watching TV with Sasuke, for he had no training or missions today. After all, why did he tag along with me in the first place to Keiko's house? I was lying down again, enduring the abdominal pain and suddenly a new pain: I was feeling that my chest is becoming tender to touch, and I knew something's really wrong now. Tadako came through the door, and nodded her head. I got off of Sasuke, and I went over to Tadako, and grabbed the small bag that contained the test kit. I went upstairs and tested myself in the bathroom. After five minutes, I looked at the strip. The kit stated that it is completely accurate, and explains how. I checked the color key, and dropped it in extreme surprise, and joy at the same time. I began to cry quietly, and felt my stomach. I got up and cleaned the bathroom after I saw the results, and opened the door to find Sasuke at the door.

"Is everything alright? You've been in there for a while..." He asked monotonously, holding my waist.

"I'm pregnant," I plainly, and simply answered.

Sasuke gasped, stared at me for a minute, then squeezed the life out of me, and at the same time crying. Yes, they were tears of joy. I saw Tadako by the door, smiling. I smiled back, and felt ecstatic about the fact that I'm going to have a child.

Nine months of food cravings, here I come!

**A/N: **Well...there's probably no point in saying anything at this point...maybe except for Yoshiko. If you're reading this, I love you. XD


	6. The Tadako Hayashi Show

**6. The Tadako Hayashi Show**

**A/N:** Let's step aside from the main story, and move on to what I call a "Filler Chapter". This has nothing really to do with the story. It's basically Naoko's maid, Tadako, interviewing the characters of the story. Enjoy!

"Okay, move that camera a little farther, and Tadako, are you ready?" Director Masuda asked.

"Ready!" Tadako said, with a bright and shining smile on her face. "Guys, are you ready back there?"

Much of us, including me, were crowded in a small area backstage, but then we were ordered to step out into the stage and sit on the couches that were provided for us. I, of course, sat next to Sasuke, along with Aizu, Yuue, Yoshiko, and Keiko. Kakashi got his own purple cotton couch with his five kids with Yoshiko. Other people to be interviewed included my fellow friends Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru, Tenten, and Temari. Yes, the couches were purple and cotton.

The stage seemed simple, with a black landscape, Tadako's fuzzy chair, and a large, plasma screen behind us. We calmly waited for the signal to go on air, and ten seconds later, the cameras around the stage had a small flashing red bulb on it, and the large audience applauded for Tadako. She came out in a simple outfit composed of blue capris, a flak jacket like all ninja wear (even though she really isn't a true shinobi that does missions), and her dark brown, straight hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She bowed, and greeted the audience and everyone that was watching.

"Hello, everybody, and welcome to the Tadako Hayashi Show! I'm Tadako Hayashi, not only host of this show, but I am also the caretaker of Miss Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha!" Tadako politely greeted. The audience cheered for her, and some even stood up to clap.

"Today's guests are very special to me. They're my friends, and Naoko and Sasuke's friends, as well. Please welcome: Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Aizu Elric, Yuue, Keiko, Yoshiko and Kakashi Hatake, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Tenten, and Temari!!!"

The audience cheered and stood up even more when we all waved hi to them and the camera. Even screams were heard. Tadako then sat down on her fuzzy white chair, and first interviewed Sasuke and I.

"Let's start off with my two employers, Naoko and Sasuke. How are you guys?"

"I'm doing great!" I said. Sasuke nodded with me.

"Also, how's the one on the way?" Tadako then asked. The audience oohed and ahhed. "Oh, I didn't tell you all? It has been confirmed that Naoko is pregnant with Sasuke's child!"

The audience gasped and applauded me. I smiled, and the audience kept cheering for the recent news. "Anyway, Tadako, the baby's great...besides, it's only been a few days since I found out!"

"Well, I'm just checking. So, you two...tell the audience about your relationship."

Sasuke sighed in exasperation. "I met Naoko when I was 23. When she saw me, she thought I was one of those asshole ninja you find all around this world."

"You still are one asshole right now!" Naruto suddenly and randomly chimed in the interview. The audience oohed, yet again. Sasuke turned pink, and got up to the blonde ninja's face.

"You got a problem, dumbass?" Sasuke gruffly said to him, nose to nose with the guy.

"Bring it on, bi-" Naruto's quote was stopped when Tadako accidently pushed Sasuke, when she really just wanted to get up close with the two to break them apart. Instead, the same incident that happened to the two of them in the very beginning of their bitter but brotherly relationship...happened again. _SMOOCH!_

My jaw dropped to the lowest point, and held my hand over my mouth. I felt like laughing my ass off, but I knew Sasuke would probably beat me to a pulp for laughing so hard. The audience almost had the same expression on their faces. Some gasps were also heard around the seats of the audience. Temari and Tenten snickered, while Kiba and Akamaru looked at it in disgust. Sakura, secretly, had a nosebleed, and attempted to cover it with her dress. However, it wasn't really enough to hide it.

The two of them let go of each other's lips, and crazily choked, coughed, and tried hawking out their own (and maybe each other's) spit. Sasuke held his neck, and ran about the stage in circles. The audience laughed, while Naruto fell to the ground and rolled around, making the strangest bodily noises coming out of his mouth. After a moment of that very long beeping sound being heard by ninjas across the world (you know that annoying noise you hear and those colored bars across the screen), the stage and audience went back to normal, and Sasuke dusted off his body, and so did Naruto, and the two sat back down calmly.

"Now then," Tadako tittered, "Let's move on to the rest of Team N.A.K.Y.Y.! We have Aizu Elric, Keiko, Yuue, and Yoshiko Hatake!"

The audience applauded calmly, yet still some people in the background of the noise laughed about the previous incident. Anyhow, A.K.Y.Y. waved hi to everybody, and turned their attention to Tadako.

"So, how long have you known each other?" Tadako asked first.

"A looooong time," Aizu answered. "We've known each other since the days in the Ninja Academy."

"Wow," Tadako answered. "Aizu, why exactly are you staying here in Konoha? Shouldn't you be back with your husband, Ed, in another universe?"

"Well," Aizu began to say, "Ed really doesn't mind that I'm taking a long vacation from him. Besides, he needs to spend some time with his son, too. He understands."

"All right! Give it up for feminine power!" Tadako cheered. The audience applauded yet again, and someone even held a large sign with words written in black and red: I LOVE NAKYY!

"Thank you."

"Now, for Yuue and Keiko...I understand that you both play band instruments! This is a question from an online viewer of the show. The user is theabcd, and she wrote: Dear Yuue and Keiko, is it true that you play woodwind and brass instruments?" Tadako stated.

"That's true," Yuue answered. "I play the clarinet, and Keiko here plays the saxophone. The thing is, we haven't played it in so long, our playing will probably be rusty."

"I see...okay, for Mrs. Yoshiko Hatake!" Tadako rotated, giving a friendly glare at her. "How's the kids?"

"They're doing great," Yoshiko replied, "All five of 'em."

"Great, great!" Tadako said back.

The show continued with Tadako firing questions at all the ninjas, and all I had to really do was sit back and relax, for I had a kid on the way, and I didn't need to waste all my breath! Sasuke had his arm around me, and we just sat back and listened to all the interview questions Ms. Hayashi was giving everyone. I decided to mention notable quotes from the show, since I'm really lazy to restate what else happened during the show.

_"What?! I wouldn't ever date one of my siblings! What the hell is wrong with you?!"_ Said Temari, when Tadako asked if she found Gaara or Kankuro attractive and if it made her feel strange inside.

_"Woof!"_ ...I guess you know who that pers- I mean dog, is.

_"I'M A NINJA, BITCH!"_ Naruto shouted. _"SO AM I, YOU DIRTYASS BASTARD!"_ Tadako said back. This was bleeped out of the show, and I laughed about it.

**About 30ish Minutes Later**

"Thank you for joining the Tadako Hayashi Show, and have a fabulous day!" Tadako said, waving goodbye to the camera. The audience gave her a standing ovation, and all of us sitting down on couches stood up and clapped for her, too. The cameras then stopped rolling, and it was time for us to go backstage, and relax our butts off...again. I grabbed some sashimi and soy sauce from the table with all the food on it. The other guests on the show sat down at their makeup stand thing and relaxed, as well. I, for one, ate all the sashimi there was to eat, and Sasuke escorted me out, and we went back home, so I can go eat more and sleep more!

**A/N:** Okay...so I'm guessing this isn't the best chapter out of the whole story, because I am SO TIRED. I'll try to edit it later...but I don't feel like it. XD


	7. Boy or Girl?

**7. Boy or Girl?**

**A/N:** I've been really busy lately...sorry for the REALLY late update...psh, freaking schoolwork...can't wait till the year's over!

_Four Months Later_

"Well, is it gonna be a boy or a girl?" Naruto pondered out loud with us.

Spending time at the Hokage's headquarters was probably a bad idea to meet Lady Tsunade. Naruto works for the woman, and couldn't be at a hospital. I should have waited to find out the gender of the baby, but Sasuke is somewhat anxious about the gender...and a name for the baby. I planned a baby shower a little later in the year, and it's about time that Keiko and Kiba planned their wedding day. However, I'm not sure what day it will be. Anywho, let's get back to the story here.

"I don't know yet, Naruto..." I replied, holding my stomach. "We're going to find out now."

"Yeah...you still are a loser, even after all these years," Sasuke muttered. The two ninja glared at each other, and I just stared. They haven't changed since they were genin...

"Is that you, Naoko?" An older voice chimed in. "Oh, there's Sasuke, too. Come in, and let's see what kind of offspring you got!"

"Uh...okay..." I said back. Naruto folded his arms, and glared at Sasuke again. Sasuke glared back...and so went on the glaring contest.

Meanwhile, I stepped on the bed in the small checkup room. Tsunade had it installed a little long after she became Hokage. Naruto still fusses about the fact that he's not even Hokage yet. Anyway, I laid down, and Tsunade called Shizune over with a metal box that said "Pregancy Readings". She opened my shirt and took a look at my large tummy. All of a sudden, I heard Sasuke slap Naruto.

"Dumbass, don't look at my wife like that!" He gruffly said.

Naruto rubbed his face. "I wasn't looking at her, geez! You already know I have Hinata!"

"Yeah, whatever...loser."

"Boys, can you shut up for just five minutes!" Tsunade boomed. She glared at the two guys, and the Sasuke and Naruto right away shut up. I swear...they can act like fools sometimes. So, Tsunade opened the metal box Shizune provided, and took out a scroll and a device that looked like a game controller. She made a few hand seals while holding the scroll, and the screen next to the bed showed the black and white images of my baby. Tsunade used the controller-looking thing to move around the camera...which I guess is inside my belly. Tsunade took a good look at the screen.

"Congratulations, Naoko!" She exclaimed. "Oh, and um...Sasuke too. It's a boy!"

I gasped in joy, and Sasuke gave a half-smile to me, and to Tsunade. "That's nice...very nice."

"All right! You're gonna have a son! Believe it!" Naruto said, jumping up and down.

"What do you care, loser? It's not like you're going to be his godfather or something," Sasuke grumbled at the blonde ninja. Tsunade and I looked at each other, and the two of us sighed in exasperation. I closed my shirt, and got up from the bed by myself. While Sasuke and Naruto were clamoring, I grabbed my husband's wrist, and tugged on it.

"We have to go...I must tell the others," I sternly ordered.

"Yes, Naoko."

"Thank you, Tsunade!" I bowed. Tsunade thanked us back, and said goodbye to Naruto. We went straight home, and I plopped down on the couch, and called my friends. I got the following responses:

"All right! Good going, Naoko!" Aizu answered.

"Whoot! Get two boys, and it's probably gonna be a pain...oy," Kakashi said, and Yoshiko came on the phone telling me congrats.

Keiko and Kiba said to get a dog for the boy to play with if I don't have another kid, and Yuue said that it was awesome. I'm really happy that I'm going to have a son, but now I have to decide a name. Sasuke, too, has to agree with it. I know he's picky, so we have to start picking NOW. Yoshiko and the rest of NAKYY will help me with this, and I need to start making small plans for the baby shower.

**7.2: Food and Sushi are Two Different Things Here!**

It was about three in the morning, and I am have serious cravings of the strangest foods, some you can't find in Konoha. I called for Tadako, and moaned for food. Sasuke grumbled in annoyance, and attempted to put a pillow over his head.

"Yes, Miss Naoko?" Tadako asked, bursting through the door.

"Can I get some fried squid on a stick, please?" I asked. "I also want some miso ramen with barbeque pork, and lots of milk."

"Um...it's three in the morning, ma'am...I don't think any store is open for that kind of food...but I can get you the milk..."

"Ok, fine...get be around three glasses, please. Oh, do we have any green tea ice cream?"

"Yes, Miss Naoko...not a lot, though," Tadako replied.

"Oh, well, can you just get me the whole container, please? Don't forget the milk! Uh...instead of just glasses of milk...can you get the whole carton?"

I thought I saw Tadako sweatdrop, and then she happily replied, "Right away, ma'am."

I thanked her, and I laid back down to wait. For some reason, I wanted to shut my eyes, now, but then I didn't want to because I'd make Tadako mad for getting the whole tub of green tea ice cream and the carton of milk. Sasuke kept tossing and turning, for Tadako didn't shut the door. She came a few minutes later, with the ice cream, the milk, a cup, and a spoon. I thanked her once again, and downed the ice cream and chugged the milk. Tadako stared at me with an awkward look, but she just kept on smiling. After five minutes, the ice cream was gone, and the milk carton was empty.

"All done!" I said.

"Uh...okay. Good night, Miss Naoko," Tadako bowed, taking the empty containers, along with the cup and spoon.

I nodded my head in appreciation, and plopped right back on bed to fall right asleep. I cuddled with Sasuke for the next few hours of sleep, and the two of us woke up slightly tired. I slowly walked to the bathroom, cleaned myself up, and went downstairs to eat the breakfast Tadako prepared. She was feeling sleepy, too.

"Good morning," She said, with a half-smile, now, on her face. "I made you some porridge with eggs and bacon for you and Sasuke."

"Thank you, Tadako. Sorry for the cravings...and about last night."

"Oh, it's fine...it's my job, right?"

"Well...I guess so. Did you check the mail? I heard Sasuke's got some missions with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi soon..."

"Yes, I did. They're next week...and it says they're B-ranked, so it wouldn't take to long for them to complete it," Tadako replied.

"That's good. What are they going to do, anyway?" I curiously asked.

"Um..." Tadako took the mail out of the slot by the telephone, and opened the big brown envelope. "Oh! They're going to the Land of Wind with Gaara to help him with some errands!"

"Do you know what kind of errands?"

"It says here that it's classified..." Tadako strangely said. She gave me the mail, and I read it. Sounds fine to me! All I really care about is Sasuke coming home safe.

"You have a mission to do, too!" Tadako informed.

"Really? I thought I was on maternal leave!" I said, surprised.

"Well, it's a small, D-ranked mission...you're just helping Lady Tsunade with some medical errands, since Shizune will be on vacation at that time. Nothing much...especially not to hurt your son."

"That's good," I said gleefully. Sasuke finally came down, and ate his breakfast, while I continued mine. He read the mail, and kissed me on the cheek, along with rubbing my belly. He was quite the storyteller in bed...the guy sits on my legs and tells what happened to him at the Land of Waves when he was 12 and when he met Orochimaru.

"Well, what will be your to-do list today, Miss Naoko?" Tadako queried.

"I'm going to plan a baby shower today with the rest of NAKYY, and try to find a name for my son," I responded. I finished my food, gave the bowl to Tadako, and finished my apple juice. Sasuke continued eating.

"Okay then!" Tadako smiled. I got up, kissed Sasuke on the cheek, and headed for the phone to call up Aizu, Keiko, Yuue, and Yoshiko. They all agreed to come to my place in about half an hour, and I asked Tadako to make some snacks and appetizers for them.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

"Hiyaaa!!!" The sounds of female voices streamed throughout the house. Sasuke went out with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi for their meeting twenty minutes before, and Tadako was about done with the food.

"What's up, everybody?" I happily greeted. I escorted them all inside, and Yuue was the last person to come in. I saw her holding a unique looking fish in a medium-sized, rectangular fish bowl.

"Oh, it's a fish!" I said, taking a look at it. It looked like a very fat goldfish, where in fact Yuue said it didn't eat a lot. The fish was a jet black color, along with a strange looking patch of...black hair...on its head. The fish also had a strange-looking, white, V-shaped stripe that went across its body. It stared at me, almost like it was saying hi.

"Does it have a name?" I asked, following the path of the interesting fish.

"His name's Sushi," Yuue happily replied. "I named him that 'cause he gets all excited when I eat sushi...or any kind of fish."

"Aw...he's pretty cute," I said. "Doesn't he look a little...well I don't know if I should say this for a fish...but...doesn't he look kinda gay?"

"That's my question!" Aizu chimed in.

Yoshiko responded, "Maybe its just his hair..."

Sushi spun around and tapped the glass of the tank. He seemed mad, but he was only a fish. He can't do anything about it...Anyway, Yuue set Sushi down on the coffee table in between the two black couches sitting in the...sitting room. Heh, makes you wonder about my word choice, eh?

**7.3 Planning the Party...and the Name**

"So...it's going to be a white and baby blue color scheme, with the tablecloths of those colors with a plaid design, the guests are suggested to wear white or blue, and any gifts are welcome. Food...well, I already have that taken care of," I ranted on. After about an hour and a half of deciding what we're going to do for the baby shower, I came up with simply using the colors of blue and white. Morning glories are the guest tables' centerpiece, and lots of food will be served.

"That's niiiiice," Yuue said.

"FOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!" Aizu droned, joking around.

"So, have you come up with a name yet for your son?" Keiko asked.

"I was leaning toward Haru...but I'm still not sure what to name him," I truthfully replied.

"How about Saru!"An unfamiliar voice said, muffled. We were inside the sitting room, and Sushi was sitting right in the middle of all of us, sitting on the coffee table with empty plates and cups. It couldn't have been Tadako...she's been taking a nap in her room upstairs.

_ Note: Saru - Monkey_

"Uh...who said that?" Yoshiko asked, looking around the room.

"I have no idea," Aizu answered.

"Me!!! Over here!!!!" The voice said again. We still couldn't find the voice, and ignored it.

"I will not name my son Saru...he will not look like Sarutobi...that was way too long ago since he died, but his face is really...like a monkey..." I remarked.

"How about Takahiro..." A deep, dark voice said, coming from right behind me. It was my husband himself, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"W-Why Takahiro?" Yuue asked.

I began to say, "Doesn't that mean-"

"It means valuable," Sasuke finished. "You...and my coming son are the most valuable things to me."

An "awwww" was echoing around the room. I smiled, and jokingly kicked Sasuke out of the room, just for fun.

"So, his name will be Takahiro Askikaga-Uchiha?" Yoshiko anxiously asked.

"Yup! I really like that name, so my son will be called Takahiro!!!" I grinned.

**A/N:** Again, sorry for the REALLY late update. Hopefully, during the summer...I can finally work on NAKYY and maybe even finish it! 'Till then...farewell! -Naoko


	8. Shopping With Sasuke

**8. Shopping With Sasuke**

**A/N:** YAY! Summer's finally here, and I can finally work on my fanfiction. Yes? Okay then...I'm being a lazy bum, though, when it comes to updating. :p

_-Flashbacks-_

Sasuke broke his arm when he traveled to the land of waves, but I healed soon enough when Tsunade and I helped him. I was beginning to actually appreciate Tsunade and her strange remarks on gambling, men, and money. I've always wondered how Shizune put up with her.

_-Five Months After the Missions, One Week Before Takahiro Comes-_

"Are you sure you want me to come with you...?" Sasuke asked for the tenth time. I, for the tenth time, said yes. He was probably worried that I might fall or something...or even walk. My belly _did_ look like I swallowed a whole watermelon. Maybe Sasuke didn't want me walking around like a penguin.

"Okay...let's go," Sasuke finally said.

We traveled over to the new clothing shop for babies, simply called "Tsu". The store was pretty big, with so many mannequins of babies wearing designer clothes and such. The worker at the store, Mitsuki, helped us out with picking out some nice outfits for Takahiro when he comes out, and when he grows into a little boy.

"You can have him wear some darker and lighter colors if you like, Miss Naoko," Mitsuki suggested. "Based on what you guys are wearing right now, I can tell what your baby should wear just fine!"

"Oh...that's great," I happily replied. Sasuke grumbled, and was taking a gander at the front door.

"Sasuke, what do you think of this?" I held up a navy blue shirt with an elevated collar. "I can get the Uchiha seal knitted on the back!"

"Hm...it's nice," Sasuke quickly replied.

"Oh! It's Naoko and Sasuke!" I heard a sudden voice. It was Yoshiko and Kakashi, shopping by themselves.

"Konnichiwa, Yoshiko! Hi, Kakashi!" I greeted. Sasuke waved slowly. I nudged him, showing that you should actually look happy when friends of yours are here.

"Are you guys looking for clothes for Takahiro?" Yoshiko curiously, and nervously asked.

"Yes...how about you guys?" Sasuke replied.

I saw Kakashi sweatdrop, and rub the back of his head. "Um...Yoshiko..." Yoshiko elbowed her husband in the stomach, and grinned at the two of us. "Oh, um...we're here to find...um...CLOTHES FOR JUN!"

"Miss Yoshiko, I thought I told you the other day that we're weren't going to get male clothes for ages two to four years until next-

Yoshiko made a face saying "Shut it." Mitsuki closed her mouth, and Yoshiko and Kakashi smiled again at us. "Well...we'll be going now...great to see you guys!" Yoshiko rubbed my belly, and Kakashi poked it. Yoshiko, once again, elbowed him.

"What was that for?" Kakashi whined.

"For poking Naoko's belly!" Yoshiko cried back.

"What? All I did was poke it..."

"God! You'll be reason why Takahiro might end up retarded one day because of that poke!!!!" Yoshiko annoyingly replied. "Forgive me, Naoko...have fun shopping for Takahiro!!"

"Bye bye!" I waved. The couple then left the store. "Hm, that was strange..."

"You don't think they'd also be buying a gift from this store?" Sasuke said quietly.

"I'm guessing so...they don't act _that_ strange," I replied.

The two of us continued to shop for Takahiro, looking throughout the store from the racks to the shelves. Sasuke got tired looking and almost ran out of energy. Apparently, I didn't run out of energy, so I kept looking.

_Ninety Minutes Later_

Mitsuki continued to smile as I was about to end my adventure around the store. "Ma'am...would you like me to check those out for your now?"

"Yes, thank you!" I replied happily. Sasuke exhaled deeply, and sighed in relief. I paid Mitsuki the money for the clothes, and had Sasuke carry the three bags full of clothes. I thanked Mitsuki for all her help, and on to the grocery store we went.

**8.2 There and Back**

"Naoko...honey...I've taken the clothes and took them home now," Sasuke informed me, coming into the grocery store in a hurry.

"Thank you, Sasuke," I responded. "Now...what do you prefer? Pocky, or Tiramisu squares?"

"Uhh..." Sasuke softly said. "Pocky?

"Giant or skinny?"

"...Skinny?"

"Milk or Chocolate?"

"Chocolate," Sasuke quickly answered. "Now, can we get all this junk food and pay already?"

"It's not junk food," I defended, looking at my Pocky, cakes, and potato chips. "It's energy...and yes, Mr. Impatient, we can go pay now."

Sasuke grabbed my arm, while the other steadily pushed the cart. "Naoko, I really want to get home...you do know that our Bachelor/Bachelorette parties are soon...and so is Keiko's wedding and _our _baby shower. We need to get going."

For once, I listened to my husband, and I stopped talking. We quickly got to the checkout, paid for the food, and went on home.

**A/N:** I know...it's a little shorter than the other chapters, but this is the best I did...lol. Now look for the next chapter within the next three months xD; Well, I'll update sooner...if I don't act like a lazy bum...


End file.
